


Welcome Home {欢迎回家}

by IridescentOSH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentOSH/pseuds/IridescentOSH
Summary: YiXing is coming back from his holidays in China, and BaekHyun is here to welcome him home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AFF http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1023863/welcome-home-pwp-exo-baeklay-laybaek-baekxing
> 
> YiXing's tattoo's inspiration: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9e/02/7a/9e027a0a17ad59f86f6b89da63c0787c.jpg  
> BaekHyun's piercings & tattoos inspiration: http://41.media.tumblr.com/94a06d0033832195c752fdaaabc89982/tumblr_mpuihmp4TA1qbjwwco1_500.png

 

BaekHyun let himself fall back on his bed with a huff. Today was the day his boyfriend of two years will return from China where he did spend his two weeks holidays with his family. During this time, BaekHyun was left alone. Alright, not completely alone. He had his best friend ChanYeol who came almost every day to check if he was still alive, which, of course, he was. The taller would always stay one hour, sometimes less, then leave to go to work.

 

ChanYeol was an independent tattoo artist. He himself have done all of BaekHyun’s tattoos. From the smallest to the ones placed on embarrassing body’s parts. ChanYeol loved to think that BaekHyun was his piece of art. His walking and living exhibition. BaekHyun was his most treasured friend. During high school and college, they were actually a boyfriends. But some times after ChanYeol graduated and opened his tattoo parlor, they decided together to stay as friends, best friends. And here they are: two years and a half later, closer than they have ever been, ever when they were still dating.

 

Reaching his left tattoos covered arm toward the floor, BaekHyun grab one of the bottles laying there. Without even looking at it, he unscrewed the cap and drink directly from it, back against the head-board. While tasting the drink, a smirk spread on his lips. Vodka. _Perfect,_ BaekHyun thought. The blonde male takes another sip and wiped his mouth. With his free hand, he searches for the packet of cigarettes he knew he left there. When he found it, BaekHyun put one stick between his lips and lit it with a lighter.

 

He took a long puff then exhales the smoke slowly, tilting a bit his head back. He looks as the smoke slowly disappear into thin air, the only thing noticeable in the darkness of the room he was in. Closing his eyes, BaekHyun took another sip of alcohol, loving the burning feeling that comes with it. Another puff and a long sip later, he finally heard what he was waiting for

 

“Babe?” BaekHyun looks towards the door, where his boyfriend was standing. The blonde had left the door slightly ajar all day long, and now it was fully open, with his boyfriend leaning against the doorframe. He took a moment to look at him. He was dressed handsomely, a simple casual white shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans. He was barefooted and holding a glass in his left hand. His soft dark hair and his dimples were the features BaekHyun really loved.

 

BaekHyun was still watching as his boyfriend walked towards the bed, where he himself was laying in nothing but his underwear, legs tangled in the sheets. He smiled when he saw him crawl on the bed, stopping only when his face was above BaekHyun’s. Leaning down, he presses his lips against his. As he was doing so, he put the glass on the nightstand, worried that he might drop it to the floor.

 

“Hi there…” YiXing said, breaking the kiss. BaekHyun just smiled at him and grabbed his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. This one was much more fierce, the alcohol and tobacco obviously exciting YiXing. He slowly opened his mouth, letting his tongue slide against BaekHyun’s lower lip and his teeth play with the piercing on the far left of it. BaekHyun moaned quietly and ran his own tongue over YiXing’s upper lip, letting the jewel also present there tickle the skin. He earned a groan from YiXing and bite his lips.

 

YiXing was usually a sweetheart but during sex, it was the exact opposite. He was wild and sometimes quite violent. But BaekHyun didn’t really care; he like it rough, and YiXing was all he ever wished for. He was perfect in all possible ways. Perfect for him. Breaking the kiss, BaekHyun let go of the brunet’s neck and bring the nicotine stick to his lips.

 

“I missed you so much…” he whispers as he exhales the smoke, head slightly tilted to the side so the smoke won’t be blown on YiXing’s face. “ChanYeol came every fucking days to see if I was fine. He’s really, really annoying sometimes.”

 

YiXing laughs. “He was just being a good friend, you know.” He kissed the tip of the smaller nose. “I missed you too. So fucking much.” BaekHyun smiles fondly and take another puff, watching his boyfriend sit up on his knees and take the bottle, bringing it to his lips. His eyes looked at the bobbing Adam’s apple, then shifted towards his chest, where he could see the tattoo through the thin fabric. God, he loves this tattoo _so much_. It started from YiXing’s left shoulder and went diagonally down his right forearm. The pattern was made of roses and leaves, all in black ink.

 

As YiXing stops drinking and removed the bottleneck from his mouth, the blonde’s eyes followed a drop of alcohol sliding down his throat, disappearing in between YiXing’s collarbones. BaekHyun gulped and tried to steal the bottle from his boyfriend, who only looked at him with a straight face.

 

“If you go on like this, you’ll end up drunk.” YiXing moved his face closer to the one beneath him, laughing quietly as he saw his bloodshot eyes and smelled his breath. “I mean, _more drunk_ than you _already are_.” BaekHyun smiled as he is finally able to wrap his fingers around the bottle. He brings it to his mouth and take a long sip. When he swallowed and put the bottle away, he smirks as he saw YiXing leaning closer to him. A tongue began lapping his lips, licking the alcohol away. When he finished, the brunet bites on the skin, dragging it with him as he pulled back.

 

“You know better than anyone else why I’m getting drunk and smoking right now, don’t you?” BaekHyun teased, letting the hand with which he was holding the cigarette trail down his boyfriend’s chest. His words earned a groan from above and BaekHyun decided to tease him even more by sliding his other hand down his hardening cock.

 

“Baek, stop teasing…” The smaller’s smile just grew wider and his hands started unbuttoning YiXing’s pants, taking all his time. Sometimes, he would let his fingers brush against the growing bulge but he himself grew tired of his own teasing and pulled off the jeans to mid-tight.

 

“No underwear, I see…” Upon seeing his discovery, BaekHyun smile only grew larger. In response, YiXing grabbed BaekHyun’s hair in an iron grip. BaekHyun immediately understood the message behind the gesture: _shut up and suck._ With his right hand trembling with excitement, the blonde began pumping the shaft in a slow pace. Tightening his fist, he then grabbed his lover’s hip with his free hand for more stability.

 

With each stroke, his pace was becoming faster and faster then when YiXing’s cock was fully hard, he let his hand hold it at the base and moved is face closer. Slowly, BaekHyun opened his mouth and let his tongue out, tasting the tip with kitten’s licks.

 

“Fuck, _Baek!_ ” The other knew that his lover couldn’t bear his teasing when he was really excited. And seeing how hard he was, BaekHyun totally understood. But it didn’t mean that he was going to take care of it immediately. He was going to keep doing this until YiXing would lose patience. And something was telling him that this moment would come soon. BaekHyun feels the grip on his hair tighten and the muscles between his hand on YiXing’s hip contract. _Soon,_ BaekHyun thought, delighted and anticipating his lover’s next move.

 

And as he predicted, with a violent hip thrust, YiXing’s cock hit his boyfriend’s pink lips. The brunet snatched the bottle from his hands and finished to drink the liquid, throwing the bottle somewhere in the room after. Trying, in vain, to pry BaekHyun’s mouth open, YiXing sighs. _Jeez, this kid…_ Roughly, he grabbed his jaw and his other hand leave the soft blonde hair, pinching his nose to prevent him from breathing. This approach paid off when after a few seconds in apnea, BaekHyun’s pretty mouth opened.

 

Without wasting more time, YiXing pushed his cock in BaekHyun hot cavern, sighing at the pleasant yet familiar feeling. He could feel BaekHyun smile around him and a few seconds later, he began bobbing his head up and down in a slow pace. Silently telling him to continue like this, YiXing slightly lifted up his shirt, giving him more access. Sometimes, the smaller piercing would brush against the sensitive skin, leaving YiXing breathless. But the contact never lasted long enough for him.

 

It was so frustrating that as his hands roughly grabbed onto BaekHyun’s light hair, he began moving his hip forward. A grunt escaped his lips as he was watching his shaft swiftly disappearing into BaekHyun’s willing hot cavern with each thrust. Tears were welling up in his eyes but BaekHyun kept on sucking the best he could to satisfy his newly returned home boyfriend. The tip was hitting the back of his throat in a nearly painful way and BaekHyun tried to adjust his gag reflex quickly so he could take YiXing’s massive dick wholly.

 

YiXing lustful eyes were anchored in his now, telling him silently all he wanted to do to him. As the blonde’s tongue circled the tip of his dick, the small ball of the piercing grazing in a teasing way against the slit, YiXing abruptly pulled BaekHyun’s head back by his grip on his hair and pushed him down on the mattress.

 

Without hesitation, the brunet slid his hand down the body beneath him, gripping the boxers he was wearing with his fingers, slipping them down his lover’s slim legs. He took a moment to look at his boyfriend, chest heaving rapidly and arm thrown over his eyes. Biting the inside of his cheek, YiXing grabbed him by circling his arms around his tights, pulling him closer to him.

 

“Yi-… Xing…” Moaned BaekHyun, his face was now fully exposed, a hand gripping his hair tightly. “Just… do some-… aaah thing!” Laying himself on the sheets, the Chinese leaned his head in between BaekHyun’s spread legs, leaving a kiss on his cute belly. Then he trailed down, kissing softly the tip of his dick and finally reached his hole.

 

Feeling his boyfriend breath on it, BaekHyun let out a loud gasp, biting sharply his lower lip, teeth grazing against his piercing. “Impatient, are we?” Teased YiXing with a smirk. As he saw his mouth opening to say something, the brunet grabbed his ass-cheeks harshly and let out a groan at the sight of the hole before him. BaekHyun closed his mouth and tried to breathe properly as he shivered.

 

“Fuck,” the Chinese muttered, as he look at BaekHyun’s tiny hole. Licking his lips, he let go of his left ass-cheek and began rubbing his thumb over the other’s entrance. YiXing teased him some more with just light touches and when he knew he couldn’t take it anymore, he spread again the others globes. Glancing up, YiXing could see that his lover was biting hard on his lower lip to prevent any loud moan to escape his beautiful light pink lips.

 

“I’m going to eat you out, BaekHyun. So better let me hear your voice or I’m going to punish you.” YiXing growled in a low tone, before bending forward and sticking out his tongue and pressed it against the blonde’s awaiting hole. Their eyes still glued to each other’s, YiXing smirked as he saw the smaller tighten his jaw. He saw more than heard his low moan, Adam’s apple bobbing.

 

Another lick and BaekHyun’s little hands grabbed tightly onto the sheets and subconsciously moved his ass closer to YiXing’s face. To prevent him from moving, the brunet circled the milky tights with his arms and proceeded to lick his hole again and again, feeling said tights shudder each time. BaekHyun totally lost his mind when YiXing pushed his tongue past his ring of muscle, moaning throatily. Showing his boyfriend his content, the brunet let his fingers tips brushed against the fair skin of his tights.

 

Feeling more and more on the edge, BaekHyun arched his back, a hand to hide his flushed face and the other harshly gripping YiXing’s hair as he tongue fucked him, burying his tongue deeper each time. The latter chuckled a bit, sending vibration through BaekHyun’s petite body, and at this point, he didn’t know if he should moan or push YiXing’s head closer.

 

BaekHyun sobbed as he felt his lover’s tongue move inside of him, mouth hanging open and continuously letting moans out. “Xing…” Another loud moan left his sore throat. “Fuck… _Umh…_ _fuck me please…_ ” The brunet smiled and circulates the tight rim with his tongue one last time. He draws back a few centimeters away from the puckering hole and spat on it. Making sure that the entrance was well covered with saliva, YiXing slides his middle finger into the needing hole.

 

BaekHyun moaned and without any waiting time, YiXing began moving his finger in and out at a fast past, creating lewd squelching and skin slapping against skin sounds. The pleasure was building more and more in BaekHyun’s stomach and if YiXing wasn’t going to fuck him hard onto the mattress in the next minute, he will come with just this. The brunet seems to understand the petite male and did one last hard thrust before removing his finger. Harshly spinning BaekHyun on his stomach, YiXing gets behind him on his knees, raising the other’s hip so that his ass was aligned to his cock. The blonde straightened himself up on his hands with difficulty, arms trembling.

 

“ _Please…_ ” He begged, voice already hoarse. YiXing cracked a small smile and let the tip of his cock brush against the clenching hole. He decided to tease the boy some more then when he himself grew tired of it, he thrust hard into the hot cavern. “ _A-aah…_ ” Moaned BaekHyun, drool flowing down his chin. The brunet pull BaekHyun so that he’s now sitting on his lap, making him sink even lower on his cock. “It’s your turn now, babe. Move those beautiful hips of yours.” YiXing muttered in his ear, nipping playfully at the skin behind it while grabbing said hips. Adjusting his position a little, BaekHyun began moving up and down right away, making both of them moan at the same time. “That’s it baby,” cooed the taller.

 

“You’re always so good at it,” the Chinese mutters, lips now busy kissing the other’s nape and shoulder blades. BaekHyun just hummed in response, increasing his pace into one that make him breathe louder and louder. YiXing helped him by pushing his hips down and when he knew the blonde was too tired to keep moving this fast, he stopped then lean back on the mattress. BaekHyun was now laying on his own body, back still facing BaekHyun.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you _so hard_ that you’ll had trouble walking for the rest of the week…” YiXing growled. His right hand went up around BaekHyun’s throat, making the later whimper. He planted his short nails in the brunet tattooed forearm of his free arm and let out a loud moan that leaves his throat dry when YiXing began thrusting up again and pressured at his throat. His pace was fast and hard, trying to find the right angle to hit dead on the other’s prostate. He went deeper and deeper until a strangled cry escape BaekHyun’s swollen lips. Smiling in victory, YiXing thrusts went animalistic, balls slapping against the blonde’s ass and his grip on his throat tightening.

 

BaekHyun was dizzy from the constant pleasure and the lack of air, his eyes rolling back. YiXing noticed the smaller’s state and tried to hit the right spot to make him come faster. And when BaekHyun went limp in his arms, he knew the other’s had hit his climax and then he no longer held his own. “Fuck, _BaekHyun…_ ” YiXing groaned loudly, saying said man name in the long groan. His semen filling BaekHyun’s abused and swollen hole, painting the walls a creamy white. Longs ropes of cum continued to fill him up, so much that some leak out.

 

Chest heaving up and down at an abnormal pace, YiXing tried to clear his mind as an unmoving BaekHyun was still laying on him. Shaking him lightly, YiXing watches as the smaller was slowly regaining consciousness. “I made you pass out, I’m sorry baby.” He whispered while helping BaekHyun turn around. The blonde whimpered when he feel his lover’s cum drip down his thighs and blushed hard when all YiXing did was chuckling. “It’s alright tho, since I enjoyed it _so_ much.” BaekHyun said, turning his head a bit to kiss the tattooed chest he was laying on.

 

With a smile showing his dimples, YiXing hummed and stoked the smaller back. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” The brunet asked, looking with a concerned look at his petite boyfriend’s neck. “I think there will be mark on your throat. Gotta take care of it later, right?” He murmurs, after he saw how sleepy BaekHyun was. “Alright…” The blonde answers, eyes fluttering in a cute way. The Chinese held him tight against his chest, nose smelling the smell he missed so much these past days.

 

“ _Welcome home, by the way..._ ” Greeted BaekHyun with a small voice, before falling sound asleep.


End file.
